Realian
Realians, also known as Synths, are a species that populate the galaxy in Xenosaga. They are synthetic and enhanced human beings produced by the Galaxy Federation and mass produced by companies such as Vector Industries. They are cybernetic organisms designed to resemble humans, and are often impossible to distinguish. Realians are the successor of androids. In a way, Realians could be classified as androids. However, they can also classified as Designer Children, but they are not truly human. Realians essentially blur the line between human and robot. In this sense, Realians are symbolic of transhumanism. Realians are a discriminated species because many regard them as sub-human and less valuable than human life. As such, the life of a Realian can come with prejudice, hardships and difficulties, despite that they have no control over being a Realian and are simply born as a Realian. It can be said that many humans are even jealous of Realians for multiple reasons, such as their immortality, super strength, super intelligence, attractive physical appearances, etc. The term "Synth" appears in Xenosaga Episode I: Reloaded for unknown reasons in at least one of the earlier cutscenes. "Synth" doesn't appear to be used anywhere else. Characteristics ) in a test tube.]] Realians are a race of inorganic synthetic artificial "bio-robots", almost like a hybrid of human and robot (however, Realians are not human—only Febronia is in a way because she is half human, half Realian). They are both biological and mechanical. Their biological structure is nearly identical to humans. A wonder of molecular bioengineering and nanomachines, their biological composition comes in various forms based on need, from carbon based duplicates of real humans to those based on silicon or liquid metal. Realians have some human traits: *Realians have the ability to bleed. *They are living, breathing beings. *They require food and nourishment.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zog92gfVxwc Realians have robotic traits: * They are programmed like robots. * They have operating systems (OS) like a computer. * It is implied Realians don't really "age". MOMO is 15 in Xenosaga Episode III, but she still appears to be 12 years old physically. * The 100-Series models can produce the Hilbert Effect. * Realians can't reproduce (have children), according to the ODM. However, some (not all) Realians have sexual organs for the purpose of fulfilling human desires. Whether this means Realians can feel sexual pleasure is unknown. * Similar to U.R.T.V.s, Realians can telepathically communicate and access each other's memories (if both of them consent). Realians possess emotions, although they are described as artificial and synthetic emotions. This is the result of an "artificial personality layer": a human-like personality created to allow humanoid Realians and androids to communicate smoothly with humans. Since simulated personalities are based on the whole spectrum of emotions experienced by real humans, they are installed to match their host's appearance and function--whether it be a young female Realian or a medical-use android. By using both artificial personalities and artificial intelligence, they can be given more human-like thoughts and emotions, but, normally, one or the other is suppressed, and the Realian or android is calibrated to be convenient to its user. Realians have "Abstract Cognitive Function". This function takes visually received data, processes it through circuits to "understand" it, then causes it to be reflected in its host's consciousness. Humanoid Realians and androids are fitted with this function along with artificial personalities. This function is included because some recognition tasks cannot be performed without the capacity for feeling and thought; the function is necessary to ensure smooth communication with other entities. Many of the Realians on-board the Woglinde were made by Vector Industries, and they are hybrid models with a carbon/silicon base. Almost all Realians (with the exception of Lactis and occasionally Almadel) possess golden amber colored eyes. , restrained.]] They are given model numbers, for example, DZ-1006448, DZ-2000330 and DZ-1001007. Their central nervous systems have a dual-stage protection. Emergency override codes are secret codes used to control a Realian's emotions or the actions that result from them. These codes are easily executable via Connection Gear. However due to the power they exert over Realians, whose basic human rights are legally recognized, the use of these codes is limited to "emergency-only" situations. Only members of Vector's Third R&D Division and a limited number of other employees know of their existence. When Realians are shipped out of the factory, they have pre-installed security measures so that subsequent maintenance can only be done at properly equipped facilities or by qualified individuals. This is to prevent the use of Realians in criminal acts. Realians have superior strength than humans. The weaponry they use in combat is more akin to that which may be mounted on a vehicle versus what a normal human would carry. A simplified example would be that a human might carry a .30 caliber rifle, while a Combat Realian would carry a 20mm. Several companies manufacture Realians, but Vector makes the basic program (in other words the central nervous system) of all Realians. The program is essentially a black box, and any modification beyond regular maintenance and adjustments can be performed only by Vector personnel. Apparently the materials used to create Realian nervous tissues also act like some kind of intoxicant drug, and people have been known to murder Realians and consume their flesh. Consuming Realian tissue causes DME Addiction, which results in considerable mental instability, hardening and cornification of the skin, and in some worst cases, death. Types Various types of Realians are produced to suit various needs: * Observational Realians, like MOMO Mizrahi, the Kirschwassers and the 100-Series units seen in operation onboard the Kukai Foundation's flagship Durandal are designed to interact with the systems of a starship and scan for Gnosis. These models were originally constructed by Dr. Joachim Mizrahi and modeled after his young daughter Sakura Mizrahi, who died tragically many years before the start of Episode I. Kirschwasser.png|99-Series Kirschwasser. MOMO1.png|100-Series Prototype MOMO. 1000.png|100-Series. * Four Transgenic Type Realians were made with human DNA by the U-TIC Organization with the cooperation of Joachim Mizrahi. This is because it could be confirmed by various test subjects that a human consciousness makes contact with U-DO through the Zohar. A plan was devised to use a Transgenic Type Realian which is close to being a human. These include Febronia, Cecily and Cathe and Almadel. Febronia.png|Febronia. CecilyAndCathe.png|Cecily and Cathe. Almadel.png|Almadel. * A Realian known as Lactis would eventually be rebuilt as Canaan. He is not designed like the other Realians and is referred to as an "Enhanced Memory Model". Canaan/Lactis have "Program Canaan", which allows him to connect to the Compass of Order and Chaos. Kayla also has Program Canaan. Lactis.png|Lactis. Canaan1.png|Canaan. * Weapons-Grade Realians are manufactured by Vector and sold to the Federation military and normally stationed onboard Federation starships. Weapons-Grade Realians are specially modified for combat, and wear red outfits. Their senses and physical abilities are better developed than those of regular Realians. They are also designed to operate for long periods of time in the battlefield, and their emotions have been modified so that fear or other feelings detrimental to combat will not surface. Most of the Combat models are portrayed as obedient and kind; but one Realian confronted Luis Virgil in Episode I, showing that they are capable of being firm when necessary. Although the Realians' weapons appear similar to those used by humans, the caliber of their weaponry is comparable to that of a tank-mounted gun, and they fire reinforced ammunition. Weapons-Grade Realians are required to be equipped with a remotely accessible behavioral limit and self-destruct system in case of emergency or malfunction. Use of these functions is determined by the senior officer in charge of the situation. * Civilian models also appear to be manufactured as several Realians looking like adult versions of the child Observational units have been seen assisting government officials like Representative Helmer of Second Miltia and other GFG delegates. These units are most likely manufactured to be secretaries or other types of personal assistants. * 27-Series Asura are an especially tuned class of Combat Realians whose exterior anatomy has been outfitted with savage, blade-like claws. They also boast terrific Ether abilities, and excel in dexterity and speed (one unit can even be seen scaling a wall upside-down). To enhance their battle performance, however, the 27-Series were stripped of any emotional architecture, making them highly unpredictable and dangerous, even to their own creators. They are based on data taken from Febronia, but it is unknown if this means they are also transgenic-type Realians or partially human. * Other types of Realians include bio-engineered pets (perhaps including Alby and Nexus 6), the Environmental Bugs created by Joachim Mizrahi, as well as the lupine-shaped Asterion deployed during the Miltian Conflict. The byproducts encountered throughout Episodes I and III appear to be malformed results of faulty Realian development, but there is no proof they are Realians. Initially, they are easily mistaken for Gnosis based on their unnatural appearance, but are in fact still perfectly grounded in the Lower Domain. How they are formed is uncertain, but they are similar to the 27-Series Asura in that they apparently feel no emotion and are perfectly suited for combat, possessing even a wide range of Ether abilities. (Interestingly, some of the byproducts encountered in the Song of Nephilim in Episode I are re-categorized as Gnosis in Episode III.) Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, many Combat Realians were driven insane by the Song of Nephilim. They are or were not the only models that could be affected by it; but they seemed the most susceptible, since the more advanced model Canaan maintained his sanity. The deranged units began attacking civilians such as Febronia, and even devouring their own kind. This incident fueled Realian prejudice. Amidst the heightening chaos, another model of Realians, the 27-Series Asura, a special variant of Combat Realians created by Kevin Winnicot, activated and began a brief, albeit brutal rampage throughout Labyrinthos. Their attack relented only after the brutal execution of both Suou and Aoi Uzuki—a tragic massacre whose only living witness was their young daughter, Shion Uzuki. Although, it is assumed that the 27-Series were not driven insane by the Song of Nephilim like other Realians (as Suou states they had no humanity to begin with), but rather they were specifically programmed by Kevin Winnicot to seek out and kill Shion's parents for the purpose of instilling primordial fear in Shion, which would ultimately activate the Zohar. Post-Conflict discrimination Many humans discriminate against Realians because Realians went berserk in the Miltian Conflict. Since the Miltian Conflict, the alteration of a Realian's emotions is no longer allowed. The only exceptions are for Realians in the military or other dangerous occupations, such as terraforming. However, due to the fact that their minds are initialized with a slight bias, all Realians tend to display similar personality traits. This bias is applied not only for the purpose of preventing criminal behavior by Realians, but also in consideration of humans who may feel threatened by their "superiority" (albeit only in certain specialized skills). Their basic rights are equal to those of humans and are recognized by law and the Miltian Charter. However, the Miltian Charter is rather recent, and many such as Luis Virgil consider it a "load of crap", as enacting laws does not necessarily erase the discrimination itself. Shion Uzuki and Realians There exists a notable relationship between Xenosaga protagonist Shion Uzuki and Realians. Shion has a fascination for Realians, is a strong supporter of Realian rights, and hates them being treated like objects, considering them to be like normal humans who "just happen to be born differently". Despite Realians being involved in the murder of her parents and Febronia, Shion feels the Realians involved with her tragic past are different from the Realians of today. This tragic event also drives her wish to understand and research how Realians work, in order to keep those tragic events from reoccurring, although this is also partially out of overcoming her anger and fear at them for killing her parents. This also colors her seemingly contradictory and hypocritical neutral stance on the removal of the self-destruct override code Realians have at the beginning of Episode I, and that she works for the company that installed them. This puts Shion at ends with Luis Virgil. Shion attempts to explain to Virgil that modern Realians aren't the same as the Realians from the conflict, but Virgil's views of Realians remain unchanged. Virgil knows the violence and brutality Realians are capable of, and is disgusted by Shion treating "tools of warfare" like pets, on the same level as humans with the same respect. Counselors Counselors are specialized doctors responsible for maintaining the physical and mental health of Realians. The standards for qualification in this field are higher than other medical professions, making it one of the more challenging occupations. However, the unabated high demand for counselors has resulted in a proliferation of temporary maintenance stations for Realians. Most counselors work in the companies which manufacture Realians. In Xenocard *Combat Realian Male **This is a great card to draw during your first turn along with Lv 1 Shion because it gives you the ability to attack your opponent directly before they can manage to build a defense. *Combat Realian Female **Same as above. Episode I database An artificial human. A wonder of molecular bioengineering, its biological composition comes in various forms based on need, from carbon based duplicates of real humans to those based on silicon or liquid metal. Many of the Realians onboard the Woglinde were made by Vector, and they are hybrid models with a carbon/ silicon base. Since the Miltian Conflict, the alteration of a Realian's emotions is no longer allowed. The only exceptions are for Realians in the military or other dangerous occupations, such as terraforming. Their basic rights equal those of humans and are recognized by law. However, due to the fact that their minds are initialized with a slight bias, all Realians tend to display similar personality traits. This bias is applied not only for the purpose of preventing criminal behavior by Realians, but also in consideration of humans who may feel threatened by their "superiority" (albeit only in certain specialized skills). Several companies manufacture Realians, but Vector makes the basic program (in other words the central nervous system) of all Realians. This program is essentially a black box, and any modification beyond regular maintenance and adjustments can only be performed by Vector. Episode III database Realians are said to be the culmination of molecular bioengineering. Their body makeup ranges from carbon-based and very similar to that of humans to constructions based on silicon and even liquid metal. There is a type for every application. Legally they were considered equipment, but they possessed intelligence and emotions--which had been suppressed for their role as servants. Their basic human rights were acknowledged after the Miltian Conflict, however, and--apart from some Realians used for special work or in extreme conditions--their emotions were no longer deactivated. On the other hand their manufacturers had fitted them with "emergency control codes" for merchandise control and crisis management purposes. Many firms are manufacturing Realians, but their critical program--i.e., their central nervous system-- is generally produced by Vector. It is a veritable black box, and all maintenance, procedures beyond everyday adjustments, and alterations can only be carried out at Vector's Third Division. There was a time when Miltia's U-TIC Organization performed a great deal of research and development into specialized Realians. It was during this time that the 100-Series Observational Unit and battle Realians underwent improvement. It appears that various other Realian research took place as well, but most of the associated data was lost during the Miltian Conflict, and no further information is available today. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I / The Animation RealianConcept.png|Concept art. ShionRealian.png|Shion smiling at a sleeping male Combat Realian. Battle-series-sleep1.jpg|A male Combat Realian sleeping in the infirmary. Vive1.jpg|A female Combat Realian, known as Vive. Img_8.png|A female Combat Realian. Realians.png|Realian maintenance. Realianm.png|Calx in Xenosaga: The Animation. CR.png|Calx in Xenosaga: The Animation. Rea1.png|Shion's final moment with Calx. "Remember what we were made for!" Rea2.png|Shion's final moment with Calx. "This is what we were born to do." CalxScream.png|Calx screams in pain. Wound.png|Calx sacrifices his life and dies to protect Shion. CalxDead.png|Calx bleeding to death on the floor. RealBlood.gif|Combat Realians bleeding to death on the floor. Realian2.png|Combat Realians bleeding to death on the floor. Realian3.png|Combat Realians sacrificing their lives to stop a Gnosis. Ari2.png|Ariadne full of Realian corpses. Ari3.png|Ariadne full of Realian corpses. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse MOMOhorror.gif|Catherine breathing. CatherineBreathe.gif|Catherine breathing. CecCathe.png|Cecily and Cathe. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Combat Realians eating Febronia's flesh. RealianKill.png|Virgil killing Realians. 168CombatRealianA.png|Combat Realian. 169CombatRealianB.png|Combat Realian. Category:Realians Category:Species Category:Enemies Category:Weapons